i thought you loved me ?
by louisaloves1D
Summary: when rozas life had finally started getting back on track she gets her self involved with somthing that maybe she shouldnt of ? I suck at sumarrys so please read a niall horan fanfic does include the rest of one direction
1. Chapter 1

I was in the cinema sat with my four best friends,maisey, tiah ,atlanta and life had finally started getting back on track .the film stopped and we all clapped making us look like weirdos which we are and walked out. We all ran to claires it was to cold to walk me and maisey immediatly skipped to the One Direction stand none of us had enough money to actually buy anything we only had fiver left so we all went to hmv to look for somthing.  
>I got a niall Horan poster and a one direction poster i loved Niall ever since i saw his first audition on the xfactor its safe to say love at first sight is real . me and maisey wher the only true directioners in our group. It was getting to cold so we all decided to go home maiseys mum offered me a lift but i said no and was on my way.I do like time to my self every now and again<p>

* * *

><p>something happened though on the way home somthing ive always wished would horan was ther the one and only niall horan i was freaking out in my mind i wanted to scream but i thought now wasnt the best time to fangirl. I went to look in my bag for my phone so i could text maisey but as i did that i felt someone knocking me over and i dropped my phone.<br>I was on the floor and i was freezing.I was in shock. Niall horan had walked in to me "_Im soo sorry i didnt mean to here let me help you up_" he said as he put his hand infront of me i took it and brushed my self off i thanked him and was on my way .I was mentally freaking out as i was scolding my self for not getting a picture or anything i felt a warm hand on my arm and it spun me round .It was niall "_here i think you forgot this_ " "thanks i wouldnt be able to live without my phone my names roza " i said holding my hand out for him to shake . he laughed that irish laugh i had always wished to hear "_im niall_" he laughed out shaking my hand a big grin came on my face " i think alot of people know that" " _well i have to go now it was lovly meeting you and dont worry we will meet again_ " and then he winked he walked off.I was in absolute shock just stood ther with my my mouth hanging open . i shaked my self off and walked home with a massive smile on my face when i got back to my dorm at my university .I was studying music and Dance.I changed into my pyjamas and thought of all the events that had happened today and if i looked nice or not if niall liked me or thought i was pretty ? then i heard my phone went off with its ringtone "ive tryed playing it cool girl when im looking at you i cant ever be brave cuz you make my heart race " i lept for my Iphone my mouth dropped again today.  
>It was niall! .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys im soo sorry this is unbeliveably (or how ever you spell it :p) short ive never write a fanfic before i hope you like it it would mean soooo much to me if you reviewed thank you :Dxxxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hey i just realised in the last chapter i put im doing music and dance at university i only ment to do dance so sorry about that i hope you like this chapter love youu xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>*niall pov*<strong>

"Im starving make me some food" "_ i made you food an hour ago you cant still be hungry_" liam moaned "_thers no food left in the house your going to have to go to the shop"_ " uh fine " i grabbed my hoodie and money and left .I was just thinking about the one direction tour and how amazing it was when i was see this stunning girl infront of me.  
>She looked like she could of been a model she was wearing this black and white stripey top that said love and hope on it with high wasted shorts and white converse.<br>Also she had longdark brown hair that swayed in the wind .I knew i had to fine a way to talk to her so i decided to do the thing what everyone does in movies . Walk into her i know its mean but i mean i am niall horan im not bragging but its not everyday niall horan walks into you .As i got closer to her i saw even mroe beautiful she is i think i fell in love with her oh no she is getting closer oh god hears my chance."Im soo sorry i didnt mean to here let me help you up" i put my hand out for her and when she put her hand in mine i felt fireworks in my stomach and a tingle in my hand ."_its ok um thanks for helping me up_ " she whispered she was shy.  
>She walked off i stood ther think why didnt i get her number or anything ? I looked down and her phone was ther it was a iphone luckily it wasnt damaged or anything i picked it up it ididnt have alock password on either which was great she had a picture of me as her lock screen a huge grin came on my face.I looked through her contacts to see if she had a boyfriend or anything and she didnt "Yes" i took her number aswell i said abit to loud just then a girl came running up to me asking for a picture i said yes of course she took a picture and was on her way.<br>I carried on looking through her contacts "royal academy of dance" Wow i thought to my self she must be amazing to get into that and she did have anaamazing body.  
>i put my number in her phone book and started running towards the royal academy of dance I saw her and picked up my pace but trying not to be to loud.<br>I placed my hand on her soft skin i got that tingle in my hand like i had earlyer.I spun her around probaly a bit to fast "here i think you forgot this " i said trying to be cool "_thanks i wouldnt be able to live without my phone my names roza_ " she put her hand out she wasnt as shy as last time.  
>I laughed she was just to adorable then she blushed but i dont think she knew it "Im niall" i managed to say and shook her hand.<br>By this time i was starving so i knew i had to say good bye which kind of made me sad i didnt even know this girl and im think im kind of falling for her oh no its happened to be me beofre and it broke my heart i alwasy told my self taht i dont need anyone else and ill just be single i could take getting my heart broke .  
>" well i have to go now it was lovly meeting you and dont worry we will meet again " i gave her a cheeky wink and was on my way i was smiling to my self for playing it cool so well i looked back and she was still ther her face was full of shock it set me off i started laughing trying not to be to loud i didnt want her to hear my i looked back again and she was gone.<p>

***Liams pov***  
>Niall had been gone for almost an hour and the shops wher just down the road and by now my stomachwas rumbling like mad So i decided to see if ther wasnt anything stocked away in the was a chocolate bad right at the back of the fridge that had a litte noteon "<em>if you touch this or eat it i will kill you so dont even think about it love boo bear xxxx :D<em>" i didnt care really i was to hungry to care i grabbed it and took it out the wrapper and shoved it into my mouth .I hadnt ateall day i was to busy making niall food so i didnt realise how hungry i was the chocolate melted in my mouth it tasted like heaven it probally was the best thing i had ever eaten im probaly over-exaggerating but it was good at that moment louis came skipping in i froze his eyes laid on mine his big smile turned in to a frown "_Liam is that my chcoclate bar i told no one to eat or touch ever wise id kill them love boo bear xx smiley face ?"_ "maybe " i shoved the wrapper behind me and gave him a smile he came running at me " _noooo nooo liamm_ " he started to pretend to cry then we both burst out laughing .Then he went serious again " n_o seriously liam for that you have to make me a dinner and give me a boat_ " i agreed and we both turned the t.v on harry and zayn walked in and sat with us

"_Now this is a story all about how My life got flipped-turned upside down And I liked to take a minute just sit right there And tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air_

_In west Philadelphia born and raised On the playground is where I spent most of my days Chillin out, maxin, relaxing all cool, And all shooting some b-ball outside of the school When a couple of guys who were up to no good Started making trouble in my neighborhood I got in one lil fight and my mom got scared And said "You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air I whistled for a cab and when it came near The license plate said FRESH and it had dice in the mirror If anything I can say this cab was rare But I thought naw forget it yo homes to Bel-Air I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8 And I yelled to the cabby "Yo homes smell ya later"_  
><em>I looked at my kingdom I was finally there To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air" <em>We all sang along and we all loved it !

***Nialls pov***

i got to the shop and bought a load of pot noodles chocolate,crisps,grapes,starwberrys,jucie and a load of other stuff for dinner .  
>when i got home they wher all singing the fresh prince of bel air they didnt notice me so i packed everything away .I decided to give roza a text "hey Its was really nice meeting you today i was wondering if you want to me up some time love N.H xxxxxxxx3" i pressed sent and waited for a reply . "<em>NIALL WHER HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LET AND HOUR AGO ITS 10 ACLOCK WHAT WHER YOU THINKING !<em>" liam yelled at me i was pretty stunned and we collasped in a heap of laughter after about 10 minuites of laughing i told hime all about roza and how i felt ."_Oooooh nials got a girlfriend_ " harry chanted at me

***roza pov***  
>I grabbed my phone it was from "<em>sexy niall horan<em>" i laughed at this i read the text then i suddenly thought wait what how did u get his number and how did he get mine ? "_same to you :) and yer i would love to and how did you get my number ?_" just then maisey burst through the door and threw her self at her bed she did had extra practise of dance on fridays so she was always tired on fridays. ."whats up ?" "_im soo tired _"  
>"good thing its our half term now then isnt it " " <strong>YESS PARTY TIME !<strong> "  
>"<em>ive tryed playing it cool girl when im looking at you<em> "  
>" <em>your phone roza<em> " "_how about tomorro you can come over to ours and meet the rest of one direction i know you would like to ;) xx"_  
>maisey saw the massive smile on my face so i told her all about it her mouth hung open "<em>omg im going with you if your going tomorro end of story maybe me and louis could have a thing omg imagine if you and niall hada thing OMG THIS IS SOO COOL !"<em> aha i text niall back saying _"how do you know ;) and i would love to can i bring a friend she has the hots for louis and wher do you live aha?:p xxx"_ he said yes and told me wher he lived maisey was freaking out im pretty sure tomorro is going to be great now i just need to figure out what to wear .

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it was a boring chapter its just i need them meet each other so all the dramaa can happen ahah xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**roza pov**

"_wake up roza weare going to see one direction today wake up wake up wake up_ " maisey shouted at me while jumping up and down down my bed " what time is it ?"  
>"<em> 8o o clock you never actually told me what time we wher going so i thought 8 o clock would be a safe time to wake you up but looking at your face now i dont think it is<em> " "thats right maz it isnt (maz is her nickname so maz is maisey) we are going ther at 1 its only a 10 minuite walk so wake me up in an hour " im not really a morning person .I woke up again an hour later but this time i woke up with a slap from maz " Ow what was that for " i asked slapping her back "_Ow i could ask the same thing Now get up and get ready you have to look nice today"_  
>I got in the shower and washed my long brown hair i was deff ready for the half term When i got out the shower ther wher clothes everywher maz had to different dresses in her hand and they wher both mine "<em>which one would look better on me ?"<em>  
>"that one" pointing to the blue and white strappy one that would suite her tiny frame and blonde hair "<em>great ill wear this then with my blue toms<em> " "maz you do realise thats my dress "  
>"<em>oh yes im borrowing it ok<em> "  
>"be my guest" i smiled i choose somthing a little more casual with my light blue jeans my cropped t shirt that had hollywook on and my stripey red and white converse i straightened my hair even though it didnt need to and put it in a high ponytail while maz just left hers down we done our make up and by this time it was already half 12 I must admit we looked good very good me and niall had been having little cute messages throughout the morning "right well shall we leave then " <em>"LETSSS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<em> " "Hhaha letts goooooooo il text niall to tell him we r coming " as me and nial had been texting more it felt like i was just texting a normal 18 year old guy i love it i still pinched my slef every now and again to make sure this wasmt a dream yesterday i was so shy with him but i deffenatly came out of my and maisey walked out the door and out of our dorm and headed down the road towards to the boys as i was about to knock on ther door it swang open It was niall he looked at me and gave me a huge smile "come in "  
>" thanks you" me and maz said in unison we did that alot most people found it annoying but niall just laughed "<em>guys this is roza the girl i told you all about yesterday and her friend..."<em>  
>"maisey" i butted in for him because i know he didnt know her name "but you can call her maz" zayn was the first to come over he game me a hug"<em>Hey im zayn<em>" he was **AMAZAYN** at hugs i didnt want to let go but i didnt want to look like a weirdo he did the same to maz and i could tell she was thinking the same then harry came over and also gave me a hug but he game me a kiss on the cheek "_and im harry_ " and the same to maz every one is right he is a flirt he game the same to maz but she blushed like mad everyone laughed which made her blush even more then it was liam who was also amazing at hugs"_liam_" he said with a bug smile "my names roza actually " i said sarcasticaly "but you must be liam " "_ahah what a beautiful name nialls very lucky_ " then he game me a wink i think i felt myself blush "were not going out or anything " i managed to scoff out he just smiled and then louis came over and tackled us to the floor luckily for me i was wearing jeans but maz was wearing a dress so everyone could see her kiss me knickers i was in hysterics everyone thought it was because of louis but i pointed at maisey who still didnt know her knockers wher on full view "_HI IM LOUIS_ " he then got off us and maz pullled down her dress i could tell she was extremeley embarrsed it wasnt starting good for her we wher all sat on the couch in silence when niall decided to break it _."So what do you guys want to do today i dont feel like staying_ _in _"i think beach its boiling outside" i replied "_LETS GOO BEACHH_H " LOUIS SCREAMED WHILE RUNNING OUT THE ROOM ."_louis can take me roza and maz and harry cant take liam and zayn_ " niall said and before we knew it wher in the car singing along to stereo hearts nialls voice was just angelic i mean i heard it at the 1D concert but that was with thousands of others girls screaming so to be sat in a car with him was just mind blowing but before i knew it i was being snapped out of my day dream "_Roza are you okay roza_ " i heard niall shouting at me "What What yer im great thanks its just i havnt got a bikini and im wearing jeans its boiling " a massive smile came on nialls face "_ you will just have to go naked then wont you ;)"_ "I dont think so " "_Dont worry i bought you some of my shorts you can wear" he chuckled _  
>"thanks " we finaly arrived at the beach the water was crystal clear the sand was hot and warm everyone ran in to the see maz didnt know what to do cuz she didnt have any shorts or anything so she ran in anyway with MY dress on niall lay a towell down and patted the space next to him so i sat down next to him " <em>You know when i saw you yesterday i reallywanted to speak to you you looked so stunning<em> " "same i was like freaking out in my mind i was like ahh its niall horann "  
>"<em>ahah but you remained calm its a good thing you dropped your phone<em> "  
>"maybe i dropped it on purpose maybe i didnt ahha"<em> "i want to get to know you more so quick fire?"<em>  
>"okay go for it "<br>"_favourite couler and animal "_  
>"blue and giraffe"<br>"_same as mine and okay favourite film and favourite member of one direction_ "charlie and the chcolate factory and ummm niall horan" i was blushing again  
>"<em>you know yesterday when my eyes layed on you i could tell you wher somthing special<em>"  
>"thanks ive put a lock on my phone because i dont like starngers going through my contacts " i said sarcasticaly "<p>

i_m offended ahah but im not a stranger anyway i was wondering if you wanted to go on a date somtime maybe friday_ "" he ask so nervously it was so cute "I would love to friday it is so want to go for a swim as i pulled my t shirt and jeans off and pulled the shorts over i was in his shorts and my bra i could feel his eyes staring"uh yer lets go" he pulled his clothes of and put his shorts on i felt myself staring "_RACE YOU THER_ !" i won of course i was really fast use to always win the competions it came naturally i didnt really practise or anything we got in we wher messing about he pushed me over but i had hold of him so he came down with him i hugged him tight as we fell under the water he brang us up to surface i snuggled into him acting as if it was normal "Im Cold niall"  
>"Me 2" "ME 3" i heard someone mimick we turned around to see the boys and maz ther "AWWW THAT WAS SOO CUTE im cold niall me 2 " she said our voices "shut up maz " i snapped then let out a laugh we wher all sitting round in a little circle playing quick fire it was evening so it was quite dar when i could see some lads in a gang not dar from us it looked like they had guuns and worse one of them was my ex i didnt like going out with him beat me and did stuff i didnt want to do i asked the boys if we could go so we started to leave when i heard him shout he was ther with his crew which guns and knives one of them shot at our direction it hit no one luckily so we ran as fast as we could gun shots goin screams maz wasnt a very fast runner so i stopped for her to get on my back a knife landed next to me i didnt think i was going to make o wel atlease i die being with one direction everyone jumped in to the cars safely and we whizzed away "<br>"well that was scary " me and maz said in unison and everyone laughed

* * *

><p><strong>hey thanks for reading please can you review it makes my day when i found out some ones added my to ther story alert or reviewed or somthing like that and i hope you like it xxxx<strong>


End file.
